User talk:Bird of Winter
Welcome to Birdie's Talking Page Re: Oh yeah. Just pick a phase 1 and 2 prize (since Waves is now... rb right?) and inform me :) Then if your spot in the ATTP hasn't been removed, kindly note it down there :) jw did you by chance read darius' history while you were checking out his page? i wouldn't mind your opinion on it if ya did :3 Re: If it's no bother with you, go ahead and add yourself in :) Re: Changed :D T.Y omg tbh that's why i made them 200px because they're so pretty or handsome and i always fangirl when i see them *^* XDD can we rp? i'm soo bored xDD XD Yeah everyone was away so i left lol xDD anyway chu can pick :D Re: Clemence? xD your post or mine? (just in their pages @_@ chu can tell me if you want them somewhere else (: ) RP Posted on clemence :D posted ^_^ Re I'd still out the categories, since it's still their rightful species. Re: As long as the user didn't leave a note anywhere (user page, talk page, blog, on the claim itself) regarding inactivity, then yes, the claim may be deleted even if there's no deletion date. crap T~T http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AHydrocarbon1997/Characters on the reserved section, the links are WAYY too big. think you can fix it? :/ Re: safhsdfhdflhldjhndlfg ;-; gehh for a rb im making a lot of mistakes!! >.<" thanks for telling me! (and lol it's not rude XP it was very very helpful!) Re: Lol stalkers! :3 lol i stalk people all the time too! (looks around seeing if anybody is seeing this..) and thanks. XP im gonna need the support to get through this. yoooooooo Re It looks good, but GIF files don't have that specific category anymore. I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier, but I was on a trip to Toronto so I couldn't actually see it. omfg is it bad i'm thinking of having Lance go after Clemence and just be surf buddies with Frankie? >.< if you're against that, i'll stick with the scary shark girl XD so it's a maybe? like if they have some chemistry, LanceXClem will happen? and i'm afraid to start a new rp with chu atm cuz i REALLY wanna continue that NayraXAndrew rp >~< RP Hey are you gonna post on luka's page. ~The Musician~ (talk) 23:36, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Quest Hey winterbird i was wondering if luka would like to join sapphire on a quest, Im not sure what the quest will be but i figure since they will be an item hopefully soon maybe there relationship can continue through the quest? Pls im me or pm me if were both on chat at the same time. ~The Musician~ (talk) 09:52, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Re Ok i understand i would like to do that with sapphire and luka and as for the quest great then sapphire would know one person thats on the quest since luka is really the only person shes met. Oh and if your on right now and read this message can you post on luka's page. THX ~The Musician~ (talk) 04:55, May 21, 2014 (UTC) AWWWW ;~; okay posted, ugh so many accents in her name >~< oh and btw, me and demi are redoing the cabin description for Hecate :D "Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. The cabin door, which is flanked by two hellfire torches on each side, lacks any sort of handle, since it becomes intangible when touched by a child of Hecate. Inside, the cabin walls are lined with bookshelves with books that educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells, and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages. Glowing Orbs serve as the cabin’s main light source. There is a main closet, filled with cauldrons and many potion ingredients." likey? :3 okay posted x3 posted jsyk same i'm done with chat for the day XD posted :3 posted posted, omg you watch Attack on Titan?! :D and i'm a lil unsure on my post, like i was hoping that was what you set me up for. i'll change it if you want >.< anyway i gtg, so this is my last post for the night *hugs* lol, first rp and they're already in da bedroom alone >:D okay posted, i'm debating having him ask her out after a few more posts X3 Name of Model? Ummmm... I got it of google so I don't know? Mechmouseling (talk) 08:21, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry in future I will find the name of the model :) Thanks for helping me out Mechmouseling (talk) 08:26, May 28, 2014 (UTC) chat now Hey u chat now!?!? ~The Musician~ (talk) 08:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be sure to ask if I need help :D Mechmouseling (talk) 08:33, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yup Yeah she is :D I'll change the colours later this is just to see if it works Mechmouseling (talk) 08:39, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I replied Hey :D I replied Mechmouseling (talk) 11:39, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Posted :D Mechmouseling (talk) 11:49, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Posted Mechmouseling (talk) 12:11, May 28, 2014 (UTC) posted looks like lance'll have to wait to get some princess booty >.< okay so good talk, but i'd like to discuss the monsters you're using.. like can we talk about using some more less mainstream monsters? having some more variable monsters sounds fun X3 Forum:The Monster Encyclopedia just some food for thought and yes i'm sure changing the monsters now won't be a violation of rules okay so seeing with your current unfortunate situation, rping Nayra and Andrew would be a sad waste >.< we can continue that rp we had for AaronXEmmaline OR we can rp LanceXClem's first date. your call really alright we can rp their outing then, plz make a forum. not in the mood for comments >~< about that quest two things, one i'm thinkin maybe just 4 harpies who kinda ignore sparrow cuz realistically she's not a demigod so... >.< now i'm unsure of how the wind spirit thing will be resolved exactly and btw, what are andrew and nayra's relationship status? >.< still interested, complicated or dating? Re Sure thing. You deserve it. Here. *stalker* x3 i saw that u told waves about noming and stuffs and it looks like ur panicking. But dont panick! You're awesome and i really think you really deserve to get that rb spot back :) I mean, you did way more work than i did when i was training with broken to become an rb xP (lol i saw that list as well xD) Re: Stalker buddy xD You are my stalker buddy and I shall call you... 'Staller' xP Idk. but enough of that. ou really do deserve a star. you work really really hard and i belive that with the right push, you can be the awesome rb you were before :) (but im not saying your not awesome.. i mean you are still pretty awesome xP aigh just ignore me for nao....) Re: Laziness ugh speaking of lazy i feel lazy as well. like im so scared of claiming claims that like might have some thing wrong with it or i feel like im not checking enough claims at all. xP but for you, you seem like are a really hard worker (as i said many times since this conversation started xP) Re My dear Birdie, I can assure you beyond the stage of ready. If you were not, I wouldn't have vouched for you or set up a vote. Your hard work during these past weeks simply cannot go unnoticed. Don't let anxiety get the best of you, there are 6 users that have already voted for your position. You'll do an amazing job, we all know that. :) Re No, I am completely honestly being frank here. >.< Re: Render Hey Staller :3 could you render a couple of pictures for me? I would do it myself but fricken clipping magic wants me to pay (which i do not want to do) after a couple of renders so yeah xP Yang Jiwon 2.jpg Park-sang-il-3.png Yasmina word bubble pic.JPG Rosie-larsen-8.jpg Rachel G. Fox 96.jpg I hope that isn't a lot to do. Just take your time if you can't render them right away xP IM me if u can do this tho :P Re: omg they look so beautiful :D XD thank you so much! :3 Nuh uh, nien, non, sorry i love mah snake nymph exams and all that other jazz stop me from rp'ing with her or any of my char, trust me i would gladly give it up for chu (cause i lurve chu and blah blah) but the rabbit cannot TT~TT hey Roleplay:Forum/Hydro and Birdy's RPs :3 post if chu got the chance :D Congrats CONGRATS ON GETTING THR SPOT BACK. I TOLD YOU YOU COULD DO IT YOU LITTLE AMAZING YOU!!!!!!!!!! :D I'm so proud my little darling. I knew you could so it. To celebrate, take a celebration gif. POSTED omg welcome back to the team, tired of hasbeen life? :/ point taken #already saw you posted before getting the IM already replied >:3 i have a good feeling about this~ Re: yay :D Yay! another render! lol i will use this cause sometimes, i like changing my char's pics for the wbs cause sometimes i get tired of them xP Thanks so much staller x3 rp Hey I gtg right now but r u gonna post on Lukas page? "Love isn't something you can take, It's given."- Musician 02:04, June 6, 2014 (UTC) re theme http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/Version_9_Blanks/Requested_Themes#Bird is this ok? re http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/4331872/Panther_2 I can't get it to come up so I can screen shot it, but that's about as purple as it gets, any more and it gets into pink (I can't go by what I see cuz I'm partially colour blind, so I have to go by what the hex codes tell me what colour it is, so my first rule is to never trust what my eyes see, only what the hex code says) can you see it? for some reason as soon as I click create I can't see it any more, if you can see it could you screen shot it? re Ok, I won't be able to redo it until I can screen shot it with the new shade, I'll message you when I'm able to re I'd bee more than happy to pencil you in, but could you do mee like a HUGE favour >.< could you actually type that request up into like a list instead of a paragraph >.< it'll be easier for my head that craves organisation xD Thanks :) reee Sweeeet, ok so I'll probably be on them sometime in the next few days (depends on if colourlovers keeps giving me problems) :) oh lala hai bird c: i posted on Caresse's pageeee. c: psychic? wow are you a psychic? cause I was just about to randomly talk to one of your char so that we can rp..wow ..anyhow sure pick anny one of mine and we'll rp Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:54, June 9, 2014 (UTC) 0.0 you are!! wow can you tell me my future?? cause all I can see is walls (brain:maybe thats because your in your room? me:hush she doesnt know that) anyhow ryusei wow your the first user to acctually want me to use him (not many people like him and I have no clue why even if he's single (dont believe all you see in my page havent been updated in years ><) anyhow hmm cant choose but clemence sound nice! BTW:I cant open that much page soo would you mind rping in a forum? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:16, June 9, 2014 (UTC) 0.0 Impressive!! I bet you foresee me replying too Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:49, June 9, 2014 (UTC) well Well you can do that while i plan typing limpics cause everyone in here replys sooo fast that i think you guys should win medals Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:26, June 9, 2014 (UTC) good Hey that a good thing cause now you have a lot of friends *winks* Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:40, June 9, 2014 (UTC) sorry >< super sorry for replying late my parents was like "lets go out" and I was like "I refuse and as a teenager I have my rights" and my mom was like "your the child we're the parents soo your descion is vetoed like how you have no rights" and soo I had to go >< sorry for leaving you hanging like that anyhow you do have a lot of friends that even I'm jelous >< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:33, June 9, 2014 (UTC) bang bang posted and sure! If you're looking for a girl. she's single, she's single. None of my dudes are single. i mean jared is, but i'm sending him away. Jay. panthere http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/Version_9_Blanks/Requested_Themes#Bird Colourlovers finally stopped glitching so I finished updating the panther theme with the newest version of the image, I'll work on the other ones after I finish the rest of Mel's :) btw http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/Version_9_Blanks/Requested_Themes/Bird I started a page for yours now that I'm gearing up to ddo more, I should have that last batch you requested done tonight tomorrow morning question Ok just one theme/blank template to do for chu, and I can't decide which image to use, cuz there's a bunch I like, do you like either of these ones? or theemmes K, all the themes are donee now :) if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask :) re Lots of non demigod chars are in the BC, though not Opus, but Opus is all about Demigod superiority so having non-demigods believe that wouldn't make much sense, that would like a jew joining the nazis xD As far as guns, you can have them in the history, you just can't use them to fight other characters on the wiki while roleplayying posted~ http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Forum/Hydro_and_Birdy%27s_RPs_:3#Main_RP x3 boo- i mean... what should I post now? >.< Luka and Sapphire RP Hey winter are you going to reply on our rp for luka and sapphire I posted last on Lula's page "Love isn't something you can take, It's given."- Musician 23:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hey I see ur on chat your just away so stop being away and talk to me on chat lol "Love isn't something you can take, It's given."- Musician 11:17, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *jumps* posted Re: Sweet, thanks for training him :) Just remember to update your slot in the Admin Team Training Program so we don't forget. Then, when you say 'educate you on the claiming test', um, what exactly do you mean? o.O Like, do you want me to explain to you further the answers? I'll link you the test later tonight (hopefully, I'll be able to catch you on chat since I don't exactly trust IMs when linking the claiming test). As for training under Pandora... as of now, I'd advise against, seeing as Pandora herself is still relatively new to the position. Give or take a few more weeks, maybe even a month's time, it'd be advisable, but for now, I stand by my decision of "no, not yet". Heyo Actually i adopted this character a while back in november and im pretty sure that user had her model first but i do not know. All monsters are humanDeathIsBliss - If I wanted you died you would be. 08:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC)